


Skúmaskot

by OfficialBloodhound



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialBloodhound/pseuds/OfficialBloodhound
Summary: Bloodhound never imagined that one day they would find themselves in another universeMaybe it is a new challenge from the Allfather or a sign that the hunter has displeased the godEither way, Hound will do everything to get back homeNo matter the cost





	Skúmaskot

IMC Facility for the Mentally Ill

Warning: confidential

Dr. Skirth LOG 57: Subject (redacted) Test #1  
Subject (redacted) has been doing very well lately.  
She has shown remarkable progress in her abilities this past few months.  
She can link two locations with her portals, this is of course of short duration.  
What if she could hypothetically travel to other dimensions?  
With the chip we planted in her brain might be able to do it.  
We will activate it during the Apex Games, seeing as the subject only uses her abilities during the matches.  
If she can indeed make open a rift to another dimension, then all of our years of hard work will finally pay off.  
Dr. Skirth logging off

 

* * *

 

 

“1 minute until the ring closes” the announcer’s voice boomed across the battlefield. Bloodhound takes a moment to scan the field with the scope of the Longbow DMR. So far, they have not encountered any other teams. Right now, they are in Skulltown, on the roof of one of the multiple buildings that surround the area. Meanwhile, Lifeline and Gibraltar are discussing what their next course of action should be. But, for now, they are safe inside the circle. Ajay choose this location for the proximity of the re-spawn beacon. She claimed that being closed to one greatly improved the chances of wining the match, siting points on how a 3-person squad usually won at the end and other important reasons. Hound was too busy using the eyes of the Allfather to scan the nearby building they were currently stationed in, to see if anyone else passed by. Nothing as of right now, no one as come here recently. And all that Bloth can see is sand, ruined buildings and bones.

Gibraltar interrupts their thoughts by coming next to them. Hound looks at the giant of a man from the corner of their eyes, its not like Makoa would know, the helmet does not display their eyes for the world to see, its better this way after all. “Hey Hound! do you have any syringes to spare? Lifeline keeps berating me for forgetting to get some” he sheepishly asked. “Let me check” the hunter replied, losing the match because a member of your team did not have enough medical supplies was not honorable. It was just insulting. Hound, takes a moment to inspect their inventory, checking to see if they have stocked up on healing items. Sure enough, they have 10 syringes, a bit overkill but the hunter knows from experience that the lack of healing items is a disadvantage on the battlefield. Hound grabs 5 and hands them to them to the man, then resumes to scan the field for preys with the help of the scope of the sniper. Gibraltar thanks them, shuffling away.

Then, suddenly, an object appears near their field of vision, its rapidly nearing towards them. Hound quickly realises that it’s a grenade and yells out “Grenade!” then gets up and leaps off the roof. They land on a pile of garbage bags below; the trash thankfully cushions Bloodhunter’s fall. With a grunt, the hunter lifts themselves up. The sight of the Allfather reveals 3 preys nearby, they are close to each other. Bloodhound crouches and takes a look into the scope of the trusty sniper. A good hunter knows when to distance themselves from the prey and when the time is right, to strike with the fury of a skilled predator.

As the noise of nearby gunfire is heard, the trill of a good hunt slowly creeps into the veins of Hound, the adrenaline rush is intoxicating. Bloodhound sees Pathfinder crouched behind the enormous skull of an animal. The hunter takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger. The bullet finds its mark, and the mrvn unit recoils in pain. He is still standing but not for long. Bloodhound, tries to take another shot but something heavy lands on them.

The breath is knocked out of Bloth, the hunter is now pinned face down on the ground. Quickly, they take the hunting knife out of its holster and untangles themselves from the grip of the person holding them. Once free, Hound access the target. Its Wraith, the woman with the strange powers. No time to think about that, Hound reminds themselves and stabs the other in the thigh. Wraith howls in pain like a wild animal. She snarls and points her gun on Hound. The shots land and Hound is momentarily blinded by the pain, thank the Allfather for the armor, at least they are not dead, yet. Hound decides that its time to activate the Beast of the Hunt. The heightening of their sense’s rushes to Bloodhound, their heart slams in their chest, begging to be let out of the cage, the hunt is on. Hound snarls and grabs the peacemaker.

With the fury of an enraged predator, they slam the butt of the peacemaker in Wraith’s face. The crunch of broken bones is unmistakable. Bloth, smirks as Wraith grabs her broken nose, face scrunched in pain. She suddenly kicks Hound in the stomach. Bloodhound curses themselves for not paying attention and doubles over. The prey takes this opportunity to make one of her infamous dimensional rifts. She finishes making one but then as she was about to make her way into it, she falls on her knees, clutching her head, her mouth is open but no sound comes out. Bloodhound is… concerned, Wraith has never acted like this before. The hunter wills away the concern for the enemy and sees the opportunity to escape and group up with the rest of their teammates, if they have not been eliminated already. Hound dashes into the portal.

Then, darkness consumes their vision.

And the hunter falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Added a bit to chapter 1 because i was not satisfied with it)
> 
> Hello everyone! welcome to my first ever crossover fanfiction! I hope that it will go well, i am a bit nervous...  
> This should be updated once every week or 2 weeks (no garanties since i am in university and its taking up most of my free time)
> 
> Reminder: my tumblr is @introvertdragon  
> so come on down and say hello! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have never written a crossover fic so this should be fun.  
> I'm do not know how many chapters i will make for this fic, i will have to think about it.  
> This work will be updated at least once every week or 2 weeks. Will depend on how busy i am.
> 
> (My fist language is not english, so sorry about any grammar mistakes there may be in this fic) 
> 
> Reminder: my tumblr is @introvertdragon


End file.
